Loves Between Nekos
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna is a young cat that has 3 other cats who fell in love with him which is REBORN, ALAUDE, HIBARI WOOH! The best males ever! Tsuna's environment had a huge fissure that made him lose everyhing... Will everything get better in Namimori as a City Cat?
1. Chapter 1

Love between nekos prol.

Neko = cat

Tsuna- large brown eyed brown Bengal neko (5 years old)

Alaude- a blue eyed white Siamese Lynx neko (10 years old)

Hibari- a gray eyed blue Russian neko (7 years old)

Reborn- a black eyed black Bengal neko (11 years old)

Owner of all- Giotto (17 years old)

Second owner- Dino (15 years old)

Disclaimer- ...well if you have to call it with a child and a teen...nearly

pedobearish story...

Let's start the story!

Let's from Tsuna's life...

Tsuna was a wild brown Bengal neko that is 3 years old. He loved his environment which is the Vongola Desert. Even though his area was only the desert he had many family members and friends. But that all changed when a fissure happened. His family members fell into cracks, his friends all disappeared. After the fissure ended...he was alone. His home broke down, his families all disappeared and so did his friends...he was completely at lose.

He decided he will travel to a better place where he will find a mate and make his own pack. So he did. He traveled on and on. Pass the forests, jungles, caves, the coast, and now he found the city of Namimori. He wasn't used to the place although he know all the areas. There weren't many friendly nekos like his friends in the wild.

After a week he finally got used to the place. His new shelter was at the Namimori park tree. It wasn't cozy as his original shelter but it was good enough. Once in a while a very nice woman named Nana came and gave him food and milk. He was truly thankful and once in a while he would put a flower in front of her house doorstep.

Even though he is 3 he was very independent except the food and milk source. He was shorter than any regular nekos. He was thankful for many things but he felt isolated or lonely. Soon it all changed on a rainy day...

There was a rainstorm. He went in the cave like object in the park. It was a cold and scary day. Suddenly the nice woman came and took him in. After the rainstorm passed he then tried to go back to where he was. Keyword tried. She didn't let him and made him live with her. He didn't dislike it but it made him homesick for a few weeks.

2 year passed and Tsuna is now 5. Nana had to move and they didn't allow any pets. So she gave Tsuna away to her sons, Giotto and Dino. The two boys loved cats like Nana. They even had 3 other cats. Tsuna didn't want to leave Nana but since he had no choice he decided to stay there for a week and if it's not to his liking he will once again become independent.

This is where the real story starts...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Love between Nekos Chapter 1

Neko = cat

Tsuna- large brown eyed brown Bengal neko (5 years old)

Alaude- a blue eyed white Siamese Lynx neko (10 years old)

Hibari- a gray eyed blue Russian neko (7 years old)

Reborn- a black eyed black Bengal neko (11 years old)

Owner of all- Giotto (17 years old)

Second owner- Dino (15 years old)

Disclaimer- ...well if you have to call it with a child and a teen...nearly

pedobearish story...

Also animal to animal looks like human. Human to animal

looks like an animal (ex. Tsuna to another animal will make

them look like both humans. But Giotto to Tsuna would only

look like animal to human.)

Let's start the story!

Tsuna was with Nana in the car to his new home. He felt disappointed and sad. He never wanted to leave her. They arrived at the house. It was big and looked fancy. Tsuna looked and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him. He brushed off the frightening stares and only looked at Nana.

Nana knocked on the door and a male human with orange eyes and blonde gravity defying hair came (Giotto) out and another male but with different blonde hair style with a whip in his hand (Dino) that frightened him a bit. Giotto stared at Tsuna with a mature face but suddenly slight blush appeared.

"S-So CUTE!" yelled Giotto. Tsuna flinched and tried to back away. Dino grabbed him and hugged him. Displeased Tsuna hissed and let out his claws and tried to scratch him but stopped. He didn't want to make Nana hate him so he just hissed while Dino was hugging and rubbing him with happiness.

Nana saw Tsuna displeased and stopped her son from suffocating the poor Bengal cat. Nana then left Tsuna with her sons. Tsuna entered the house and it was nice. He still felt a bit awkward. Giotto led him into a new room that had sky design wall obviously paint. A cat bed and food with milk. There was a bathroom and scratching post.

"This will be your room" smiled Giotto. Tsuna widened his eyes. He never wanted his own room but to have one he felt a bit bad.

Tsuna went and looked around. There was a window. He was able to open it and it was very nice because he didn't like staying in this room. Suddenly he wondered, "There was three other cats so I wonder where they will be" tsuna shrugged off the thought and went out the window. He wandered around the neighborhood and tried to find the smell trace of Nana. He found it and it was near the middle of the town. It was a house but that area didn't seem like a pet friendly neighborhood. He sneakily climbed trees and looked through windows. He found the window that showed Nana. He thanked god because that house had a top balcony. He landed on the balcony and tapped it.

Nana looked and found Tsuna and smiled.

"Oh My Tsu-kun! You came to find me?"

Tsuna nodded and went down but came back but with a flower. He left it in front of Nana.

"Thank you Tsu-kun" smiled Nana. She petted him. Tsuna then left and went back to the house and went back inside the window. He found three cats inside his room.

"Are you guys the three cats that I heard of" asked Tsuna while tilting his head slightly.

The three cats looked at him and blushed slightly. Tsuna was confused, did they catch a cold? There was a blue Russian neko, a Siamese lynx neko, and a Bengal cat just like him. Tsunas attention was caught by the Bengal neko. Tsuna walked closer to him to see if he was someone he knew from his homeland.

The three cats looked at Tsuna. Two others looked jealous of the bengal cat. Tsuna then back to his senses politely said,

"I-I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am 5 years old. As you can see I am a Bengal cat."

The blue Russian neko then said, "hn. My name is Hibari Kyouya and I am 7 years old. I am a Blue Russian. Don't forget or I'll bite you to death" Tsuna flinched at the last statement.

The Siamese Lynx neko then said, "hn. My name is Hibari Alaude. Age is 10 and I am a Siamese Lynx. Disturb or waste my time and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna was confused and asked, "Are you to siblings?"

The two cats glared at Tsuna then at each other, "sadly yes"

The story is that their father seemed to have a love relationship between two cats.

Then lastly the Bengal, "I am Chaos Reborn. I am 11 years old and I am a Bengal cat like you."

Tsuna stared and asked, "Are you from Vongola Desert perhaps?"

Reborn spooked his head and Tsuna sadly lowered his head and tail.

"I see never mind then"

Tsuna walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the water of his tub. (Everything in his room was for cats so Tsuna can open the window, turn on the water, and did other things). He made the water was okay for his sensitive skin and dived in the water. He stayed inside the water with his breath and hold and thought deeply.

He missed his home, his family, and his friends. He felt homesick again. He came up to breathe air but when he opened his eyes he found three cats staring at him. They didn't look at his body though

Tsuna blushed and covered himself, "HIEEEE! W-Why are you guys in here."

The others smirked but said, "why can't we?"

Tsuna then asked, "I-I need some privacy. S-So would you please go out and wait for me if you need something" while tilting his head slightly.

Inside all three cats heart it went, "B-BaDump!"

They frowned but nodded and went out. Tsuna sighed and tried to stay calm and think. Maybe he should start a search on finding his kins and friends. He was determined. He got out and dried himself and went out to his room which the three cats waiting for him.

"Did you all have a question?"

They all looked at him with determination and all spoke in unison.

"Marry me herbivore(Kyouya)/child(Alaude)/Tsuna(Reborn)"

Tsuna stood dumbfounded.

He then said, "I-I um... IM SORRY IM NOT INTERESTED IN MEN!"

They all stood in shock. Tsuna was confused.

Reborn then asked, "Aren't you a female"

Tsuna blushed but hissed, "I AM PERFECTLY A MALE!"

They stood in more shock. The cutest cat and their love was a male. Hibari and Alaude hissed at themselves while Reborn then said, "I don't mind"

The other three cats stared at him with shock.

"R-Reborn w-what are you saying!" stuttered Tsuna. The others looked at Reborn.

"I mean as long as I am the dominater then I don't mind."

Alaude and Hibari thought and it all made sense to them. Only them. Tsuna paled.

"Sorry but I still decline. I'm into females." said Tsuna. Then he climbed out the window and went in search for his goal.

Reborn and others were left to think what they should do to take charge of his heart.

They all sighed...

At Tsunas direction...

Tsuna was in the neighborhood yelling his code 'Cielo'. At his homeland when there was danger they would yell out their code name. No neko came out in response. Tsuna frowned but was still determined.

"Cielo" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly there was a respond.

"Apolla (let's say it means sun goddess instead of apollo ne)"

Tsuna twitched his ears when he heard that. It was one of his friends named Kyoko Sasagawa. She was a orange Bengal cat. He ran toward the direction and found her.

"Kyoko!" yelled Tsuna in happiness. The girl smiled at him.

"Tsuna-kun"

"Kyoko where were you! I was worried! Where is your brother!"

Kyoko frowned, "H-He's injured"

Tsuna with sadness his eyes he asked Kyoko to guide him to her brother. They were guided into an alley. There lied a bright orange Bengal that had a slight head injury.

"Ryohei Oniisan!" yelled Tsuna running toward the injured neko.

"Oh! Sawada! Nice to meet you again to the extreme!" smiled Ryohei.

"Y-You're injured!" panicked Tsuna.

"Ah? Oh this! It's not that bad!"

"Don't be so carefree Ryohei-nii! What if it gets infection!" hissed Tsuna like a mother neko.

Tsuna dragged Ryohei with Kyoko and went to his place. He checked the window inside there was none of the three cats. Tsuna sneaked in and got some medicine and bandaid. Tsuna fixed Ryohei up and Kyoko was thankful she met Tsuna again.

"Phew! I'm done how do you feel" asked Tsuna with satisfaction showing.

"I feel extremely fine" smiled Ryohei.

"Oniisan if it wasn't for Tsuna-kun you could have died from infection or loss of blood" whined Kyoko worried.

"I won't die to the extreme! I was after all the toughest one there"

Suddenly there was silence at the memories of their homeland.

"Did you see any of our kin or friends" asked Tsuna. Kyoko and Ryohei lowered their head and shook. Tsuna lowered his head down also.

"Why don't we go on a search to the extreme! We might extremely find them" said Ryohei determined and so was the other two. They went out and yelled their codes to find their friends and families. So far it was still only them three.

They again searched and searched. They went to alley to alley. To river by river. By building to building but still no luck. They all sighed in depression.

"What should we do?" asked Kyoko. Tsuna and Ryohei couldn't say anything.

Suddenly they heard...

"MaaMaa floating on water definitely feels nice"

They all knew the voice. It was their friend Yamamoto. Tsuna and his team ran to the river they never saw and saw a black Bengal neko floating on the slow current.

"Yamamoto!" yelled the three in unison. The other can perked its ears and swam back shore and smiled.

"Wah! Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoko! Nice to see you again"

"Yamamoto! How did you end up in this river to the extreme!" asked Ryohei.

"haha I was bored so I swam in the river and somehow was carried here. Amazing huh" smiled Yamamoto.

Tsuna was jealous of Yamamotos carefree personality.

After they had their friendly reunion...

"Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko where do you guys shelter" asked Tsuna.

They all thought then they all answered, "Haha on a tree, near the hill, or in an abandoned building.

Tsuna frowned. He didnt want to be the only one who has something good. He thought and had an idea!

"Ah! Do you guys want to live with me! I-I get homesick and I'll like you guys to be with me," smiled Tsuna then he added, "There's three other cats living with me but I'm sure it will be okay"

They all smiled and nodded. Tsuna and his pack went to his house and Giotto saw them.

"WAAAH! So much cute cats!" he yelled in happiness. Dino was keeping his temptation of hugging them to death.

"Are the your friend?" asked Giotto.

Tsuna nodded and meowed cutely titling his head for permission for him to have his friends live with him in his room. Which Giotto and Dino automatically fell for. There was extra beds and food/ drink bowls.

They all enjoyed their reunion until the three cats arrived home. One had a fish, another had a flower, and the other brought beautiful stones. Tsuna and the others were in awe. The three saw two male neko and one female neko. They saw all of them as competition.

"Herbivore who are they" asked Hibari. Tsuna then smiled and said,

"That's right! Introduction! Well they are my new roommates and also my old friends! Yamamoto is the black Bengal who is same age, Ryohei is the orange male and one years older, and Kyoko is the orange female again same age as me. Hibari Kyouya is the Blue Russian who is 7 years old, Hibari Alaude is the Siamese Lynx and is 10 years old, and Chaos Reborn is the black Bengal like us but not from the same homeland and he is 11 years old!."

Yamamoto and Ryohei smiled while Kyoko formally bowed her head. The other three all bowed their heads.

Yamamoto then laughed and said, "Haha Tsuna who do you like from those three"

The three perked their eyes and stared at Tsuna but Tsuna smiled and said, "Haha Yamamoto I'm not interested in males. Beside I don't have interest in anyone"

The three wanted to find a hole and hide in depression but they were too cool for that.

"SAWADA IF YOU LIKE MY SISTER THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME"

The others looked at the girl so smiled and also Tsuna then they laughed and said, "Haha Ryohei-nii(tsuna)/ Oniisan(Kyoko) I don't like her/him like that we are more like friends or twins"

It was amazing how they were alike. The three cats were jealous while the other two laughed.

Tsuna and Kyoko smiled at each other.

All seven of them had fun and went to sleep...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Love between neko chapter 2

Neko = cat

Tsuna- large brown eyed brown Bengal neko (10 years old)

Alaude- a blue eyed white Siamese Lynx neko (16 years old)

Hibari- a gray eyed blue Russian neko (13 years old)

Reborn- a black eyed black Bengal neko (17 years old)

Yamamoto- a black Bengal neko (10 years old)

Ryohei- a orange Bengal neko (years old)

Kyoko- a orange Bengal neko (5 years old)

Owner of all- Giotto (17 years old)

Second owner- Dino (15 years old)

Disclaimer- ...well if you have to call it with a child and a teen...nearly

pedobearish story...

Also animal to animal looks like human. Human to animal

looks like an animal (ex. Tsuna to another animal will make

them look like both humans. But Giotto to Tsuna would only

look like animal to human.)

Let's start the story!

The next day Tsuna woke up from his bed and went to the bathroom then got himself all done. He looked around and found them all sleeping. He smiled at them and went out the window to give a daily flower to Nana.

After he left he got a free flower from a kind florist woman near his house. This time it was a red one. He took it and walked happily until he saw the three older nekos staring at him.

"Herbivore you woke up early" said Hibari while looking at the flower Tsuna was holding.

"Yea. I'm going to go give this flower to someone. I mean I do it everyday so yea" smiled Tsuna. The three felt jealous.

"Is it for a female?" asked Alaude.

"Errr you can say that I guess" said Tsuna lightly blushing when he thought of his time together with Nana.

They felt more jealous.

"Do you like her?" asked Reborn

Tsuna nodded not thinking about how they meant it. They wanted to know who this girl was that took his heart.

"Ah! I need to go now! Bye guys!" smiled Tsuna.

Tsuna walked away and the three cleverly followed him without Tsuna noticing. They walked out of their neighborhood and now to an unknown neighborhood. Tsuna started being cautious and climbing trees to tree. The other three followed. Then there was Nanas house. Tsuna climbed through the balcony and tapped at the balcony window. He waited and waited and finally she came out.

"Nana!" meowed Tsuna although all she can hear is him mew.

"Oh Tsu-kun you're here again! You shouldn't you're a busy body aren't you" pouted Nana. Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

"I found some of my friends yesterday" meowed Tsuna. Nana didn't understand but she knew if was something joyful because Tsuna swung his tail side to side.

"Haha Tsu-kun are you hungry?" smiled Nana. Tsuna wanted to reject the offer but Nana went to get some without an answer. Tsuna sighed in relief. It didn't seem she was lonely. Soon she came back with a bowl of warm milk. Tsuna licked until there was nothing was left. Nana watched him with happiness.

"Tsu-kun found a girl of your own yet" cooed Nana. Tsuna blushed but shook his head.

"Aw! Why not? You are cute enough to even have one!" teased Nana.

"I-I think I'm too young! Maybe when I'm 10 or so." meowed Tsuna. The hiding triples thought...maybe Tsuna will open his heart when he's 10 then. They smirked but glared at each other.

"Ne Tsu-kun perhaps...," tsuna tilted his head, "Perhaps you are an uke?"

Tsuna didn't know what it meant but the hiding ones definitely wished Tsuna was.

"Haha there is no way you will understand though. I mean you are barely five years old hah!" laughed Nana. Tsuna was still confused greatly.

"Nana what does that mean" asked Tsuna tilting his head which Nana knew it meant confusion. She smiled and pet is head.

"Tsu-kun when you get a mate you have to show me first" smiled Nana. Tsuna nodded his head and smiled.

Then suddenly Nana stood up which made Tsuna flinch.

"AH! I remember I saw a cute cat that looked just like your breed. It was a female" smiled Nana. Tsuna looked at Nana

"W-Where did you see her" asked Tsuna. Nana unconsciously answered, "I saw her by the woods right over...there!" she pointed at a dark woods. It was filled with mist and dead trees.

Tsuna nodded and walked to the dark woods.

"W-Wow... I-it isn't that scary...I-I mean there is no ghost...right" he talked to himself. The three kept close with Tsuna. They did not want him to be hurt or injured.

Tsuna entered the woods. First there was light but as he went deeper and deeper inside. Light was no more. Only darkness.

"C-Cielo!" roared Tsuna..

There was no reply.

Suddenly he heard rustling.

"W-Who's there"

Tsuna yelled his code once more but still no sound. Suddenly mist appeared before him.

"N-Nebbia/Nebbio" said two mystery animals...

Tsuna knew the voices and ran toward the mist revealing a huge oak tree with a huge hole inside.

Tsuna looked inside and found a female indigo Bengal with an eyepatch and a male indigo Bengal neko.

"Wah! Found you two!" meowed Tsuna.

"H-Hello Tsuna-kun" said the female.

"Kufufu Nice to see you Tsunayoshi" smirked the male.

Tsuna smiled then hissed, "MEOW! Why does she have a eyepatch"

Mukuro lowered his head, "she got injured by a human."

Tsuna was worried but she just smiled.

"I-Im okay I bit him hard at the groin!" smiled the girl while all the male there paled.

"Good...I guess... I found Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Ryohei! Now I found you two! I just need to find Haru, Gokudera, Lambo, Fuuta, and Byakuran!"

The male chuckled and said, "you mean Lambo your child and Byakuran your hubby"

The three flinched. Tsuna said he wasnt into guys!

"Mou Mukuro I said I found the child and Byakuran took him in! It doesn't mean he's me and Byakurans child!"

"Oya? Did you say that? I don't remember. But does that mean I still have a chance" asked Mukuro.

"I'm not into guys" stated Tsuna.

"Kufufu you might say that now but when I make love to you, you might be blown away" cooed Mukuro. Tsuna didn't understand make love but Reborn had a hard time holding his anger and also holding Alaude and Hibari back from attacking Mukuro.

"I don't even understand what that means so I'll ignore it. Chrome, Mukuro you guys should come live with me!"

Chrome looked at Mukuro and Mukuro thought...and said, "Oya? Am I becoming your fiancé now?"

"Mou! Mukuro I thought I said I'm not into guys!"

"Kufufu as I said it will all change when I make love to you"

Tsuna sighed at the unknown sentence and walked out of wood with Mukuro and Chrome to his house. Giotto allowed and more beds appeared Kyoko was happy and so were others except Reborn, Alaude, and Hibari.

"Guys! This is Mukuro and Chrome Rokudo! They are siblings. Mukuro is 7 and chrome is 5."

Mukuro smirked and walked pass the three jealous ones and whispered so only they can hear, "jealous about what I said to Tsunayoshi in the woods"

The three flinched, that neko noticed they were there. All three glared at him while their pride sank like an abandoned ship.


End file.
